1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hose reinforcement devices, and particularly to a composite manufactured insert for insertion into the hydrant end of a hose to prevent the kinking and breaking of the hose adjacent the hydrant when tension is placed on the hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that one of the weak points in a conventional garden hose adapted to be attached to a hydrant, or to any type of hose which is attached at one end and which is apt to be tensioned, is the portion of the hose immediately adjacent the attached hydrant end, which has a tendency to kink and bend through a very short radius when tension is placed on the hose. The normally cylindrical hose will tend first to flatten at the kink, thus shutting off the flow of liquid therethrough, and with repeated kinking, will break at that point, thus destroying the hose, or requiring its repair. Because there has been a long-felt need for solving this problem, it is expected that many different types of solutions of the problem have been proposed. Accordingly, a search was conducted in the following classes and sub-classes for devices that solve this problem:
Class 285, sub-classes 114, 116, Dig 11 PA1 Class 138, sub-classes 96, 110, 129, 134, 136 PA1 Class 137, sub-classes 377, 378 PA1 Class 85, sub-classes 50, 51
As a result of the search in the area indicated, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,981,777 and 2,185,741 were found, both of which teach devices which attempt to solve this problem. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,289 and the patents cited therein are noted. Each of these patents deals in one way or another with the concept of reinforcement of a hose through which fluid is adapted to flow. Each is different in its construction from the structure presented herein, as will be seen from a mere cursory review of those patents. In most instances, the structures depicted by the prior art patents constitute structures that are integrally molded or in some other way permanently attached or mounted or built into the hose at the time it is manufactured. Others of these patents disclose structures that surround the exterior of the hose in an attempt to reinforce the hose at stress points. None of the patents, so far as I have been able to determine, teach the concept of a structure which may be purchased apart from the hose, yet which may be inserted into the hydrant-end of the hose, or removed therefrom, by the owner and user of the hose, and which when inserted in the hose, reinforces a predetermined length of the hose next adjacent the hydrant to which it is attached. Accordingly, it is one of the principal objects of this invention to provide a simple and inexpensive device that may be purchased apart from the hose and which may be inserted into the hose at the hydrant-end thereof to reinforce the hose at the hydrant end thereof.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a hose reinforcement device that may be easily and economically manufactured and which may be purchased in any size required to fit the different interior diameters of various hoses.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a hose reinforcement device that may be positioned within the hose and which incorporates a gasket portion so as to eliminate leaks between the hose and the hydrant to which it is attached
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a hose reinforcement device that may be injection molded from a synthetic resinous material or which may be fabricated from an appropriate metal.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.